


Stockholm Syndrome

by discount_tsuyu



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discount_tsuyu/pseuds/discount_tsuyu
Summary: Chucky should really consider anger management classes.





	Stockholm Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwhore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwhore/gifts).



You stared intently at the long strip piece of paper lying beneath the door. Light shone through it and you gasped when you saw big, red, bulky letters planted on the first blue line. Wincing, you hoped it wasn't blood. ( _Yeah right, of course it is!_ )

" _ **B I T C H**_ " was written sloppily. You made an assumption on who it could be and came to a conclusion fairly quick. Who else would even do something as vulgar as this? A lot of people, probably, you thought to yourself. But there was a tug in your gut because you knew in your heart who it was, it couldn't have been anyone else anyways, but you still couldn't reason why he would write this. Obviously, he was upset with you in a number of ways, considering he doesn't often act in this manner when it comes to you. Especially you.  _God_ , when was the last time he did something like this? you wondered.   
  
It was definitely odd, but who were you to judge? Right?

You opened the door, and walked into the apartment, letting your bag drop from your shoulder you sat down on the leather couch that resided in your living room. Unsettling silence swept over the room apart from the loud  _tick tock!_  of your clock that was hanging on the wall above your calendar. You cleared your throat, crossing your arms.

"You're home early." He said, walking out from the bed room, a knife in his hand. It was made out to be a threatening gesture but had no such effect.  _That's ironic_ , you thought.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" You said, smiling, your eyebrows brushing together at an angle. "Boss let me off, thank god." You pulled out the black lever on the recliner and leaned back, closing your eyes. By this point you were so exhausted, you had completely forgotten about the very friendly letter Chucky had left under the front door.

"Yeah, well your boss seems to be getting real comfortable...huh?" You couldn't see it but he was glaring at you, not because of you but you would have thought so. You raised your eyebrows .

Comfortable? Yeah, he's nice...I wouldn't say he's trying to you know, get in my pants or anything though."

"Yeah, that's exactly why he was staring at your tits all day, right?"

You sat up and opened your eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Staring at your tits?  _All day_? What was he going on about? You hoped Chucky realized this man had an actual job. "Also, why were you watching me work?"

Chucky laughed.

"Babe, I stop by pretty often, and for this exact reason! He doesn't work until everyone goes home, that's why he stays late, he's sitting there in his office like the  _dickwad_  he is, staring at your tits!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. You found he seemed very amused by all of this to have called you a bitch. And there was absolutely no way he was telling the truth, your boss couldn't possibly have the time to do that.

"There's no way." You said. Chucky smiled. It wasn't friendly, in fact, it left you very uncomfortable and you shifted your weight in the couch from left to right, leaning on a pillow.

" _Okay_ , babe, but when you realize there  _is_  a way for this to be happening, don't come to me..." He paused, "Actually, do come to me, and you can sit there on your knees and beg for forgiveness."

You scoffed, but Chucky made no move to indicate humor, a knife in hand as he stood there with a glazed over look fueled by hate, the impatience of his foot tapping against the hard wood floor evident. It was a staring contest for about two seconds and you gave up, groaning. Maybe Chucky was right. Maybe your boss was a pervert, but he was nice and you did benefit. But no one else did, you realized. If this was true, you would report it and enjoy the thorough investigation following it.

The next day you went to work, you left the house with a lovely departing gift Chucky had given you for quote on quote " _safety_ " and " _in case he tries anything_ " . Now, you were walking into the building with a pocket knife with your name engraved in the handle. It seemed silly at first but after a few hours you realized, maybe it wasn't so silly after all and if he did try anything, you could end the bull shit quickly.

You stepped into your office and set down your bag, sighing as you brushed your hair out of your eyes, letting your hand rest against your cheek. Your eyes slowly slid up towards your boss's office and your heart beat sky rocketed when you two made eye contact.

"Fuck," you whispered. You smiled. He smiled back.  _Real subtle, asshole_ , you thought. You sat down in your chair and took off your jacket, a nagging in your stomach as you slowly began to believe what Chucky had told you the day before. You filled out paperwork for the next two or three hours before your alarm on your phone went off, lunch time. You stilled, pen dipping back and forth between your fingers as you watched everyone leave their desks, bags in hand. Everyone always seemed in such a rush, you thought, it would be so easy to do something obscure and get away with it, what with everyone being this distracted and all...

You stood up quickly, rushing across the hallway, slamming the door to your boss's office open. You gasped, and he spun around in his chair to face you. Your hand tucked right above your heart.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at you but keeping the small smile threatening to overthrow his douche bag face. You shook your head, as you tried to catch your breath.

"Sorry," You started, licking your lips anxiously, "I had a bad feeling something terrible might have happened, I just had to come and check, I'm really sorry, it won't happen again sir, I swear." You gave a weary smile, clasping your hands together. He nodded and you turned around to leave the room when you felt a hard hand grab the end of your elbow, edging you backwards into the room.

"Leaving so soon?" He laughed, " I do very much enjoy your company, you know..." Your eyes widened and you gasped. _What a creep_! Your mind immediately shot back to the knife in your pocket and you laughed nervously alongside him, you both stood there chuckling awkwardly for a moment before his smile vanished.

"I should really be leaving sir, it's lunch and I'm awful hungry..." You said, relieved when he finally loosened his grip on your arm. You subconsciously rubbed it, pulling it back towards your chest as you rushed out of his office. You looked back and he was gone, but you had the most unsettling feeling that someone was watching you.

You only made one quick stop at McDonald's before driving warily back to work, as slow as possible. Of course you didn't want to go back after that terribly awkward experience you had just half an hour ago! You felt chills drive up and down your spine like it was a fucking interstate as you pulled into the parking lot and ate your food in your car. You pulled down the mirror and fixed your hair, smiling at your reflection before flipping it back up and gasping. You just barely caught the pair of Good Guy overalls that were climbing through an open window.

" _Fuck_!" You shouted.

You jumped out of your car, slamming the door and running inside. You ran up the stairs but you tripped, groaning when you hit your shin on the concrete edge. You stood back up and limped up the stairs, sighing when you finally reached the floor and making your way to his office.

"No!" You yelled, knocking the door open and collapsing onto the floor as you lifted your aching head up but you were too late. Blood was pouring out and streaming down every side of his overweight body. Sloppily written on the walls in blood,

" _ **C H U C K Y D I D I T**_ "

You cursed again, slamming your fist against the ground before you stood up and dialed 911 on the wall phone.

That night, when you opened the door to your apartment, your heart beat so fast, faster than earlier, definitely. You locked and bolted the door before you started your hunt, not having to look very long as he jumped off the couch and walked over towards you, the biggest grin stretching across his face, from ear to ear. He took a ridiculous bow, his eyes darting up to meet yours.

" _Soo_ , what'd you think?" He laughed, " Admire my handiwork? Because I sure as hell do. Damn right, I take pride in what I do."

"He didn't do anything, Chucky, and you know that." You seethed. You could lose your job over this, they could start laying people off if they couldn't find someone to take over soon enough. "Yeah, he was a little creepy, but the most he did-"

"Was touch you." Chucky interrupted, scowling. "No one, and I mean no one, touches you. You're mine. Got that? I don't care how old they are, I don't care if they're a girl, I don't care if it's the president of the United  _fucking_  States. You're mine. I've loved and I've lost baby, and I have absolutely no fucking intentions of losing you. So yeah, I would say I had a pretty  _fucking_  good reason to do what I did."

You stood there in silence, chewing on your lip. You had no words, what was someone even supposed to respond with after something like that? Apparently you didn't have to say anything because Chucky was already dragging you down and shoving you onto the floor. Your head hit the hard tile of the kitchen and you moaned, putting your hand on the wound and attempting to sit up but Chucky was pushing you back down with the handle of his knife. It was an unspoken warning between the two of you; his knife. You obeyed him...or you didn't and well, you can figure the rest out for yourself.

He lifted up your skirt and tore your panties off, howling with laughter as he dropped his knife between your two bruising thighs, his grip on them strong enough to choke a man, it is what he does for a living. He bit around parts of your thighs, and you yelped, squirming beneath him. It didn't take long for him to migrate north, but all you received was a hot wind, blowing against your dripping core.  _Oh no_.

"I bet you want more, don't you, doll?" He whispered, his breath warm and only getting warmer. " _You remember what I said_ , don't play dumb." You wiggled desperately against him but he pulled away each time. You groaned.

"Chucky! Is this really necessary?" You were aggravated, you just wanted release. You squealed again, teeth sinking into the soft skin coating your thighs. "Okay! Okay! Jeez." You swallowed the lump lodging itself in your throat, closing your eyes. "Chucky, please..."

"Please what?" You could hear the grin in his voice. "Come on princess, you can do it.  _Come on_..."

You huffed, exasperated.

"Just fucking eat me out already!" You gasped, as he went straight to work, his tongue rough against you as he tasted every nook and cranny, every angle of your pussy, your eyes rolling towards the back of your head when he slid it over your swollen clitoris. You made no effort to conceal your moans, and you could tell Chucky found it quite humorous when every now and then he would laugh under his breath between working his tongue over your heat.

You wouldn't say Chucky was holding you hostage, well maybe. But it was more of both. You weren't scared of him, and you knew how to stop him if he did go too far or try anything to harm you, (which he wouldn't, unless somehow you monumentally fucked up.) and he knew that you knew. So it was kind of this...mutual awareness. He had threatened to kill you multiple times but by now it was just sort of his way of saying, "Hey, don't fuck with me. You can fuck me, but not with me, make sense babe?" You laughed silently, imagining that conversation if it were ever to be brought up before your eyes were completely rolled backwards and your toes were curling as you fucked Chucky's face, riding out your high.

"Holy crap." You breathed, chest rising and falling at a rapid rate as your eyelids slid down, making eye contact with him. Your hand fell over your forehead, your other resting in Chucky's hair. He sat down on your stomach, legs straddling your waist.

"You're so  _fucking_  hot." He groaned. " _So_  much better than Tiffany."

"Who's Tiffany?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so basically im monky


End file.
